We're Sick Of It!
by Lolabri
Summary: This is what happens when the cullens get sick of my random stories... Some character whump whumpage, mild. Let the emotions run wild. Humor! One-shot. Edward Bella Jasper Rosalie Emmett Alice Carlisle Esme


There are refrences to my other fanfictions in this one-shot. So, If you are confused, go read them! Review!

"Oh my gosh!" Bella Exclaimed, looking at Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly pass her and the Cullen family and excitedly enter a huge golden door. "It's Harry Potter!"

"Bella, dear," Edward said to Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You say that every time they come through here."

"Which happens to be pretty often," Alice said, sighing as she sunk lower into her chair. "Those crazy fans won't stop writing fan fiction about us."

"Hey, look," Jasper said, pointing to identical red headed twins. "There goes Fred and George."

"What's our schedule, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm…" Alice said, deep in thought. "We are going to be requested in about five seconds."

Rosalie groaned "Great..."

"Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper please get ready for the story "Disneyland with the Cullen's", chapter three." A female voice said over the loudspeaker. "Willa the vampire kitten isn't needed."

"Aw man!" Jasper groaned. "Not another chapter!"

"I know!" Alice Exclaimed. "Lolabri just won't stop! "Dress up with the Cullen's" was bad enough!"

"I'm talking to the receptionist." Edward said, walking over to a desk. A young blond haired woman was sitting, talking on the phone there.

"Excuse me?" Edward politely said, trying to get the lady's attention.

The lady sighed and hung up the phone up. "Yes?"

"I'd like to speak to Lolabri."

"Lolabri!" she exclaimed. "Oh I love "Dress up with the Cullens"! And the sequel! You guys are doing a great job!"

"Umm… yes?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll send her in." She said. "I've never gotten a request to send an author of a fan fiction in, you know."

"I'd thought you would tell me that."

"Look," The lady said, pointing to the golden door. "She's already here."

The golden door opened, and a girl entered the room. She had golden reddish brownish hair and brown eyes. She looked about 5 foot 2 inches and had a I love vampires Tee shirt on. She was definitely 15 years old.

She looked directly at Edward, her face apparent with glee.

"Oh no." Edward said, with terror in his eyes.

She rushed over to Edward. "Edward! What do you need me for?"

"You and my family need to talk." Edward explained, ushering her over to the lounge.

"Okay!" She said. 'I'll hold the next chapter."

Lolabri jumped up and down in excitement when they reached the rest of the Cullen family.

Hey guys! What do you need?"

Alice was the first to speak. "This needs to stop."

Lolabri looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Rosalie stood up. "We mean the fan fiction."

"What's wrong with my fan fiction?" She asked.

"Dress up with the Cullen's!" Edward explained. "Disneyland with the Cullen's!"

"Would you like to wear tights?" Emmett exclaimed. "Would you?"

"Well…"

"Next thing you know you'll be making a third book!"

"Umm… well…"

"Crap!" Alice said, punching the wall, making a Alice fist sized hole in the wall. That caused everyone to stare.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked, stopping his kung fu practice and turning his attention to Alice. "Upsetting vision?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Alice said. "She's considering a third book! A friggen' sequel!"

"Darn!" Brianna said, looking upset. "Why did you tell them?"

"Sorry…"

"Well… Did you know I'm posting another chapter of 'I Wish?" Brianna asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed. "I love that story!"

"Bella!" Edward said, shocked. "You're happy?"

"Well, I kind of like that story. Rachel and I have a lot in common…" Bella trailed off.

"You'd rather hang out with Rachel than be with me?"

"Awkward…" Emmett said.

"I'm still upset about that kiss with Brianna in Dress up With the Cullens!"

Edward gasped. "You know about that!"

"Yes, Muffin."

Brianna's face was turning red. "When did you find out?

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Bella asked, shocked.

"I-I would never want to ruin the Bella/Edward relationship!" Brianna explained. "Never! It just fit with the story. It was just a distraction. She is just a crazy Twilighter."

Carlisle and Esme suddenly entered the room.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Edward said.

"You know, I did sort of like that story." Carlisle said.

"Apparently other Twilight fans did too." Brianna explained. "Dress up with the Cullen's has gotten over 120 reviews!"

"You guys should look on the Brightside more often." Esme said, agreeing.

"Well, it is kind of funny…" Emmett said. "I mean, Edward as a muffin? That's hilarious!"

"Emmett!" Emmett growled. "It isn't funny!"

"Brianna does know Emmett's personality." Rosalie said, giving in.

"Still got that muffin suit, Eddy?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward yelled, tackling Emmett to the ground.

"WILLA!" Brianna called out.

Suddenly, a ball of black fur was speeding to the lounge, stopping right next to Brianna.

Next thing everyone knew, Emmett was at Willa's side, stroking Willa's black fur ever so gently.

Edward was speechless, sitting on the floor.

Emmett noticed everyone was looking at him. "What? I like Willa!"

Apparently Willa liked him to, because she was purring.

"Okay, that settles it then." Jasper said. "We'll do the chapters without complaining!"

"Kung Fu boy's right." Rosalie agreed. "I'm in."

"I am the master." Jasper said, smugly. "And it's actually Prince Kung Fu Master Actor."

"Whatever."

"Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper please exit through the big golden door to fan fiction land." The lady said once again over the loudspeaker. "Disneyland with the Cullen's awaits you."

And with that, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper said good bye and exited the room through the golden door without any complaining.

"Well, I should be going too." Brianna said, starting to walk away.

"Bye!" The rest of the remaining Cullens said in unison. "See ya later!"

"Whoa..." Brianna said groggily, pulling her bedsheets away from her body. "That dream was wierd."

And the world was never the same again.


End file.
